Finns Madness
by Darren The Madman and Insanity
Summary: Sequel to Finn's Stress. After the events of Finn's Stress, this takes place 8 years into the future, see what has happened. Warning: First few Ch's are nice and friendly, later Ch's will contain blood, gore, and small sexual teems. Reader Discretion is adviced. (Don't own adventure time.) CAUTION: Hell starts to break loose after CH.4 PS: YES CHARACTERS DIE STOP COMPLAINING
1. What?

_**Insanity: FREEDOM FREEDOM AT LAST HAHAHA**_

"**INSANITY: Doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results." ~Albert Einstein **

Finn shaked and stirred in his sleep, then woke up gasping in air, sweating from his face that fell to the sheets of the bed , as he contemplated over the dream he just had, it was almost real, as beads of sweat ran down his neck. "Honey what's wrong." His wife asked feeling the sudden movement of the bed, as she hugged her king.

"Nothing Bonnie, just a very awful dream." Finn told his wife Queen Bubblegum, as she snuggled closer to her husband.

"Must have been awful, considering you sound scared." She said teasingly.

"Come on you know nothing scares me." Finn said he slowly moved towards his bride, as they slowly leaned towards each other as they shared a passionate kiss. As they both sat there in content in each others arms and unity till a knock on the door disturbed them. "Come in." Finn said as Bubblegum pouted over the fact it was over.

"Please tell me you're decent this time." A voice was heard through the door as it slightly opened to show an 8 year old boy open the door, he was wearing royal clothing similar to Finn's only fancier, he was wearing blue royal pants, blue buttoned up shirt, with the buttons made of gold, covered over with a plain white jacket, his skin color blue as well with blond wavy hair that reached his neck.

"Adrian B. Mertens what did I tell you about being smug." Bubblegum scolded her son.

"I wouldn't blame him much, I would blame the intelligence he gets from his mother." Finn said as he got a frown from his wife.

"Come on mom it's my birthday today, and dad said we would take me to go adventuring today." Adrian said, as Bubblegum looked towards Finn who was whistling and looking around, till Bubblegum smacked his arm.

"Ow, okay yes I promised him we would go adventuring even though you hate we do that, but come on Bonnie, I went on my first adventure when I was 6, and that was fighting a werewolf 3 times my size." Finn told her, as she still looked towards her husband.

"Fine but he better be clean when he gets back. He has to look his best if he wants one of the princesses to be his future wife one day." Bubblegum said, as Adrian groaned from his moms wanting to have a future wife ready when he was barely 8. As she ignored the noise her son made, Bubblegum got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door, as Finn and his son looked at each other.

"OH YEAH." They screamed and fist pumped.

"So dad were to." Adrian asked his father being pumped for anything that involved not being in the castle and reading.

"Well first change clothes then well see where we'll go, and I'll change as well then see you at the Castle's gates okay." Finn said to his son.

"Yeah." Adrian said and ran out of the room, as Finn thought to himself if he was that energetic when he was a boy, he got out of bed and walked inside the bathroom.

"Finn I'm in here." Bubblegum yelled as she was taking a shower.

"Bubblegum why you so worried, besides I've seen all of you already." Finn said as he looked at himself in the mirror he was 21 years old he was suppose to be 26, but Bubblegum made a serum that helped slow his aging so he could be with her, but still didn't stop his body growth he was 5ft 8in, had shortened hair to his neck like his sons, 12 pack, and firm biceps and abs, he had small amount of hair growing to a 5 o'clock shadow.

"Still there's something called boundaries." Bubblegum said as Finn smirked at her response as he began to take off his clothes till he was naked, as he slowly stepped inside the bathtub making sure not to make any noise as he slipped past the curtains. He slowly creeped behind Bubblegum, then grabbed her from behind, as Bubblegum let out a gasp.

"Finn what are you doing." Bubblegum asked.

"Being romantic." Finn answered still holding her.

"Finn I don't get how..." Bubblegum couldn't continue as Finn started to kiss her neck passionately, leaving behind hickeys, as Finn played with Bubblegum's breast a little slightly pinching her nipples, as she quivered at his touch, as Finn's hand slowly moved south, as he stroked her sensitive area, as it sent a feeling of bliss up her spine, as she let out small moans. Finn continued to stroke her area, placing a finger inside her as she moaned out his name, as she bit her lower lip as she felt pleasure, then in a flash went away to see Finn getting out of the tub. "Finn." Bubblegum said with disappointment and wanting.

"Sorry Bonnie but I do have to meet Adrian at the gates, so you'll have to satisfy yourself for now." Finn said as he placed some good clothes on.

"Finn you tease." Bubblegum said at him annoyed.

"Oh I'm the tease, say's my hot wife that shows herself in hot dresses, and walks seductively when I'm watching." Finn says as he places his last of his clothing on as Bubblegum let' out a 'hmph.'

"Finn you pervert." Bubblegum says playfully.

"Only towards you honey, and don't worry. I'll give you the rest when I come back, and the party is over." Finn whispers the last part as he exists the bathroom, as Bubblegum's legs feel wobbly, and mind raced with thoughts and images to what Finn will do to her.

"Glob I hope the party goes fast this year." Bubblegum tells herself as she continues to shower still thinking of what Finn said to her.

Adrian was waiting impatiently at the Castle's Gates, he was wearing his usual clothing considering he had plenty to ruin and his mother wouldn't know he could have his clothes breathed upon by a dragon and still have clothes to put on. "Impatient aren't we." Adrian turned to see his dad wearing plain jeans, normal blue shirt and a black cloak?

"Uh dad why are you wearing a cloak?" Adrian asked.

"Better question is why aren't you." Finn asked in response as he throws his son a similar cloak, as Adrian looks at it weirdly then slowly places the cloak on, then concealed himself to not be noticeable.

"I still don't get you." Adrian said.

"Think about it son how many Kings and Princes do you see going out in adventures." Finn asked his son.

"None." Adrian answered.

"Exactly and it has to stay that way, why, not even I know. But I do know this, if news gets out of us going somewhere dangerous your mother will kill us both." Finn told him.

"Wait, DANGEROUS."Adrian asked excitedly, as Finn shushed him to be quiet.

"Yes, look I found this map deep within the library, it was locked with hundreds of locks magically sealed to be kept there forever. So it has to be somewhere that shouldn't be gone to ever" Finn told him.

"How did you get it then." Adrian asked.

"I took the whole thing." Finn answered as he pulled out a map with chains and locks around it, and the chains were holding a platform that seemed to be ripped off it's resting place as the chains magically wrapped around the platform and the map, as Adrian looked at his dad in disbelief then face palmed himself.

"You couldn't have called a wizard to take off the spells like Simon for instance." Adrian tried to negotiate.

"Nah he asks too many questions, plus this way we will be forced to hurry before your mother finds out, ready run for it." Finn said sprinting out of the Kingdom through the cotton candy trees.

"Wait, what, Dad." Adrian yelled after his father, to a place they wished they never found.

_**Insanity: To all of you reading this, Madman is gone, that is all.**_


	2. Adventure

**_Insanity: REVIEW TIME_**

**_ 2.0: One Madman isn't here, if you know what he's planning tell me, cause I got no idea what he's going to do, and what's Finn going to do, read and find out._**

**_Random quest: Maybe but still._**

**_Delusion: Thank you_**

**_molly-marie-kat-death: Thank you and he's gone...for the mean time anyways, hopefully forever._**

**_He23t: What can you tell?_**

**_The Nephilim king Michael: Just this._**

**_Bleeding of Life: No, I mean yes, I mean, ...eh still._**

**_Christopher: Read and find out_**

Bubblegum was finished with her bath as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing her usual attire of a pink dress. She went towards the window as she looked over her kingdom. "Princess your food is ready." Peppermint Butler said as he walked in with a plate full of food, containing toasted bread, scrambled eggs, 2 glasses one containing orange juice, the other bug milk.

"Thank you Peppermint, you can leave it at the bed."Bubblegum said not correcting him in the matter she was now a Queen.

"So no side effects." Peppermint asked, Bubblegum fully aware what he was asking.

"No, same as alway- no he's fine." Bubblegum said, as Peppermint caught the sudden pause.

"Something you're not telling me." Peppermint questioned.

"Well he had a nightmare, that's all, nothing to look too deep into." Bubblegum assured him.

"Bubblegum you know you should take everything into consideration. Finn's mind may have been blocked off of any memory he has done, as well as erasing everything leading for him to remember. But still the consequences could be disastrous, the Lich still remains dormant within his mind, but as soon as he remembers, all hell will break loose." Peppermint told her.

"I know...I know." Bubblegum said as she remembered the night 8 years ago.

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'll kill you, I'LL KILL YOU ALL" Finn screamed as a flash of light went through the room he was contained, as his body twitched and jerked as electricity flowed through his brain. Apparently the only solution was electro shock therapy, only a little more powerful. The plan is that we'll erase the memories that have been the biggest impacts, then we'll fill them in with fake ones that we will provide for him. It's a good thing this was an isolated incident or else we would have erased everything.

"So once this is-"

"Yes Finn will have no memory of what has happened since the day he went to your house." Bubblegum said cutting Marceline off.

"Well can you erase everything involving me as well." Marceline asked of her.

"If you want yes." Bubblegum said without a second thought.

"Thanks." Marceline said as she floated out of the room, as she looked at Finn one last time. "I love you." She whispered to herself, as she left with a trail of tears running down her cheeks.

"So my bro will be back to normal right." Jake asked hopefully.

"Yes, at long as no one makes him fully remember of what he has done, he shall be back to normal and everything else will be a lie for him to be normal again." Bubblegum assured them.

"And what do you ask for in return." Jake asked knowing the Princess will be wanting something for her co-operation and help.

"I want my child to have the father he deserves by his side." Bubblegum said as Jake pondered whether it was a good idea.

"Fine, but if I see one bruise on either Finn, or my future nephew I will-"

"Relax I won't do anything, I royal promise." Princess Bubblegum promised, as Jake looked over to his brother who was still shaking violently do to the electrical currents going through his body.

"Glob be with you brother." Jake whispered

**~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~**

"He seemed fine when he left, no sign of him getting his memories back so everything shall be fine as long as no one is stupid enough to tell him, good thing we had Cinnamon Bun removed just in case. Also even though it's way over do, where did you send Cinnamon Bun anyways?" Bubblegum asked.

"Fire Kingdom, and shortly after he and Flame Princess took over the Fire Kingdom." Peppermint said.

"What when did this happen?" Bubblegum asked.

"Literally 20 minutes after Cinnamon Bun stepped foot into the Fire Kingdom. 8 years ago." Peppermint told her.

"Why was I not told." Bubblegum asked for the lack of information given to her.

"You were told, you were just distracted with the child and Finn to notice, or even hear." Peppermint told her.

"Still you have nothing to worry about, as long as no one makes him remember, Finn shall remain himself I guess. And as long as Adrian remembers what to do when Finn starts acting crazy, he'll be fine." Bubblegum said looking at the ground to see preparations for the party already beginning.

"You should have handed him a miniature version of your Ball Blam Burglerber instead." Peppermint muttered as he got out of the room.

**~~Finn & Adrian~~~~~~~**

Finn and Adrian were coming up to the spot as they read the map correctly, as they were short out of breath as they breathed heavily from all the running. "Dad..mind explaining why we...had to run all the way..over here." Adrian asked as he leaned on a tree.

"Cause son your party starts at 4:00. It was 9:00a.m when we left, it took 2 hours getting here, so it will take the same going back, meaning we would only have 45 min to go inside the cave, then the same coming back out, giving us an 1 hr, and 30 min extra if were lucky to take a shower clean up, and be ready at the party." Finn said as Adrian looked at him questionably.

"Dad, how did you get so good at math?" Adrian asked as Finn looked around embarrassed.

"Let's just say, your mother didn't just make you do homework." Finn said, as Adrian began to break out in laughter. "Word of advice son, don't marry a braniac."

"Dully noted." Adrian said then his laughter turned to a frown.

"What's a matter son?" Finn asked concern for his child.

"Why does mom want me to be choosing a bride. I'm 8 for glob's sake." Adrian said frustrated.

"Son she just wants what's best for you." Finn tried to be supportive.

"Then what's next, to have a child at age 12." Adrian asked.

"Whoa, whoa, okay how about this, I'll talk to her to let down on this princess thing how about that." Finn negotiated.

"Fine, can you also negotiate that I won't have to dance with any princess's." Adrian asked for he didn't like dancing with them. They always seemed to be getting too close, or simply step on his shoes.

"That's something everyone has to do, especially the birthday boy." Finn said as he got a tired sigh from his son. "Now come on cheer up son, we're here aren't we let's go." Finn said motioning his son to go forward.

"Well at least we get to- oh you have to be kidding me." Adrian said as he looked over a bush towards the destination in hand.

"What, what is it." Finn asked as he then looked to see the place was crawling with guards, but the most odd thing was, there were guards from every kingdom there. Slime, Muscle, Berry, Candy, Crystal, Turtle, Ice, Fire, even the Cute Kingdom was there patrolling the place, and many more.

"Wow mom thought ahead, or this place really is important." Adrian said looking at the place. "So do we go say were here for an inspection or what." Adrian asked looking over at all the guards.

"No, we'll be back tomorrow, I know I promised you an adventure, but if we go in there, here the results. We wear our hoods and walk in, we'll be killed without warning. We go in there without our hoods we'll get the crud kicked out of us."

"What why?" Adrian asked.

"Look at their patches." Finn said, as Adrian looked at the patches the letters RE on them. As Adrian remembered this from one of his lessons, the RE stands for the Removed Elite, the best from the Kingdoms removed for being too good at their jobs, and take it too seriously. Don't care whether royal or peasant they treat everyone the same, including punishments.

"Oh, we can pretty much get killed here huh." Adrian said now whispering.

"Yeah come on let's go we'll come back later I promise." Finn said as Adrian followed, as they simply walked back to the Candy Kingdom.

Once there the two just pretty much prepared for the party, and placed the clothes that was lain for them. Finn wore a black royal tux, cufflinks, and buttons made out of gold, as he wore a white shirt underneath, hair combed back, and wore the thing he dreaded the most, the crown. He didn't like it but he had no choice, King had to. "Well you seem well fitted into your tux." Bubblegum said a Finn turned around to see Bubblegum wearing a stylish pink dress like the one in "The Creeps." As her hair was nicely tied behind her head, as a few strands of hair were on her side curled up.

"Are you trying to seduce me." Finn asked.

"Why is it every time I come in here I die a little inside." Adrian asked as Finn, and Bubblegum noticed his presence at the door, wearing a similar suit like Finn's except color black.

"Adrian why are you here." Bubblegum asked.

"Seeing if this was all right." Adrian asked referring to his clothing.

"Oh yes, in that you'll definitely-" The rest of Bubblegum's words were muffled by Finn's hand over her mouth.

"It's all right son, go on ahead and enjoy yourself, we'll be out in a little while." Finn told Adrian as he walked away.

"Finn." Bubblegum said slightly annoyed.

"We need to talk." Finn told her.

Finn, and Bubblegum were seated on their thrones as they saw the party unfold. "Can I at least-"

"No."

"Could I-"

"No."

"Can I-"

"No Bonnie, let our boy grow up on his own." Finn told her, as she sat in her chair. Adrian was slow dancing with a girl from the Water Kingdom, his suit made for the occasion of any girl from any kingdom so it wouldn't be ruined. As he was dancing and the girl was getting a little too close, he saw 3 familiar figures from the corner of his eyes, he stopped dancing with the Princess and ran towards the doors.

"Adrian what's up." Asked Nathan as high fived his best friend. Nathan was wearing a silver colored suit, he seemed only a slight older about 10-11, having his body upgraded to resemble 'growing up'. Next to him a green colored girl wearing a red flowing dress that went to the floor, age 9 by what she looked like.

"Hi Nathan, how's it been." Marcy asked as she gave him a quick hug.

"Nathan. You've grown." Simon asked wearing a light blue tux, and a bow tie.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you guys are here." Nathan said as his parents got closer.

"Simon, how have you been." Finn asked with an ecstatic voice.

"Finn, I've been fine, except taking care of these little monsters have been a handful." Simon said jokingly as he got glares and grumbles from the two. "Still, how have things been on your end." Simon asked, in a way signaling over to Bubblegum what he really meant on Finn's end.

"Everything's been fine, nothing new." Bubblegum answered.

"Well then, shouldn't the party boy be out having fun." Simon asked, as the three kids already left running off to somewhere, as the grownups went to enjoy the rest of the festivities. As a dark figure looked upon the crowd unseen to anybody, as it roamed around keeping particular eye on Finn.

**_Insanity: You know what to do. And if the reviews satisfy me, I shall place an update for this story on Thanksgiving(Thursday), and again on Sunday. So review._**


	3. Secrets

_**nsanity: All right' your reviews satisfied me, plus I'll be answering them, while drunk, and no not on thanksgiving, days before it, I;m not that stupid.**_

_**Delusion:Thanks, also that bitch.**_

_** Mr,Man2.0: Oh my/Madman's ass is shaking in fear, please.**_

_**AwesomeBauer: Ha, maybe I will**_

_**chistopher: We got a predictor here, maybe, maybe not, maybe I'll just cancel this story for the hell of it.**_

_**He23t: I don't know it that's sarcasm I here boy.**_

_**The Niphilim King Michael: Thank you, as well as damn you gave it away.**_

_**molly-marie-kat-death: No you weren't the cause I was.**_

_** Mr,NONO: Overkill? That isn't overkill what I'm holding in my hands is, a bag of chips. Give this to a human and their lifespan decreases by 2-3 hours.**_

Right now Nathan, Marcy, and Adrian were inside the Castle just sitting inside escaping from the party, they don't like the parties for the fact being they were older then they looked. Nathan already was like a 18 year old easily, except the body he was in viewed him as a child. Marcy 16, but people still saw her as a mere child, and Adrian his intellect could make him 20 as well, so being outside not much their style.

"So, when you planning to tell Simon." Adrian asked Nathan and Marcy, as they held hands next to each other. They were within the library of the castle, as they sat within a circle of 3 chairs. And Adrian was asking them of their relationship.

"Maybe when the new bodies Moe is making, comes in, I actually want to look of how I think." Nathan said, as Marcy shaked her head in agreement. As Adrian shook his head as well, as he passed them some soda, they may have the intellect of grown ups, but they still were children.

"Now, how's everything on your end." Marcy asked Adrian.

"Boring, right now I wish I had your lives, the care free one." Adrian told them.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Nathan said.

"Yeah but still, I gotta ask you guys a question, why are the mountains off limits." Adrian asked, as Nathan spit out the soda he was drinking and cough from the lack of air, as Marcy could be viewed as nervous and rubbing the back of her neck, as her eyes wondered everywhere.

"What do you **cough** mean." Nathan asked with a fake smile, as Adrian just starred at them.

"Do you really expect me to just ignore what you guys just did, and how you're acting right now." Adrian told them as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Adrian you see we can't-"

"What the hell, you won't tell me, we never keep secrets and yet you've been keeping this from me." Adrian yelled out.

"Adrian that's a secret no royal is suppose to see, everyone knows the place is forbidden." Nathan told him.

"You're lying." Adrian said coldly, as Nathan, and Marcy's eyes shut open. "My father took me there, which means two things, either he broke rules for me, or he has no knowledge of that place either. So what's going on, what's with all the lies." Adrian asked losing his patience, as Nathan, and Marcy sat in their chairs, their eyes showing fear, as they shook in their seats, as Adrian has had enough of this, and simply began to walk out of the library.

"Adrian where are you-"

"Don't talk to me till you have the guts to tell me the truth." Adrian spoke as he slammed the door shut.

"Should we tell him." Marcy asked.

"Not unless you want to start a war." Nathan spoke.

Adrian was going to go to head of this, his mother, till he realized he had a better chance to win against his uncle Jake in card wars and not have him flip out, then get his mother to give him a straight answer. And the problem to go around the guards was another, they would most likely get killed if they got close, and the way his friends were acting and the information he got was little, but he could tell, he and his dad weren't to know of it. So there was one option then, Adrian turned around and made a little detour to somewhere.

Outside everyone was around a table ready to cut the cake, but the main thing missing was Adrian, as people looked around wondering where the Birthday boy was, till Bubblegum came with him. "I found him wondering around the Castle." Bubblegum spoke.

"Just a simple walk." Adrian said, as he seated on the chair.

"Make a wish son." Finn said, as Adrian blew out the candles, as the crowd cheered, and Adrian slipped a piece of paper within Finn's pocket through the commotion, as the cake was being cut. Finn checked the paper his son have given him.

_**Dad, there's a conspiracy going on, and we're in the middle of it, that cave we went today wasn't suppose to be found, especially by us. Whatever is in there, has a secret that we weren't suppose to find or have knowledge of, after the party meet me in my room.**_

_**~Adrian**_

Finn read the paper as his mind raced with questions but one kept coming back, why was there a secret towards him, and Adrian, Finn's thoughts were interrupted when he felt there was an extra slip on the paper.

_**P.S Don't tell mom.**_

Finn looked at the paper then towards Bubblegum who was chatting with the parents of Water Princess, as she looked towards Finn, as she began to get nervous, and walked towards him, as Finn quickly placed the paper in his pocket, as Bubblegum was in front of him. "You have something to tell me." Finn asked a little angered, as Bubblegum looked like she was defeated.

"Okay you caught me." Bubblegum said, as Finn waited for an answer. "I was making an agreement to have Water Princess be Adrian's future wife." Bubblegum spoke as Finn grew furry with rage, then just let his anger flow out as he exhaled sharply.

"I thought we talked about this." Finn told her, as she simply shrugged. "Well then you can sleep with yourself tonight." Finn told her.

"What." Bubblegum exclaimed as many people turned their heads towards them. "Why." Bubblegum asked worriedly.

"So you can stop interfering with our sons love life." _"As well as not give an excuse why I won't be in bed, so I can find out what's in that cave."_ Finn though to himself, as he walked away, leaving Bubblegum alone, as people muttered to themselves, of what they saw.

Finn was walking through the halls towards Adrian's room, as he knocked. "Who is it?" Adrian asked through the door.

"It's me." Finn told him, as Adrian unlocked the door and let his father in, as Finn looked around the room, simple place, a King sized bed, drawer, with his clothes, a desk for his working place, and some weapons from Finn. "So let's go." Finn said as Adrian looked at him confused.

"Why now?" Adrian asked. "Won't mom-"

"She won't notice, also you may not want to go near Water Kingdom, or Water Princess for a while." Finn said.

"I'm going to ask about that later, but still I got some things to help us in getting inside that place undetected, and some extra help as well." Adrian said as he got out two pink watches.

"How are those suppose to help?" Finn asked, as Adrian placed one watch on and pressed a button on the side and he disappeared, well mostly if you concentrated enough, and in the right lighting you could see somewhat his outline.

"See with these, we can easily go through the guards, also I found this in Mom's lab." Adrian said as he turned visible again, and walked towards his bed, and got out a weapon of some sort. It was silver, with the oval end, with a grip adjuster, laser pointer, and with small clear view openings within the gun to show that the gun had electricity flowing through it.

"Son why do you have that." Finn asked cautiously.

"So when we get into the cave. Come on dad do you think that those guards would have stopped you, this place is built to keep you out, so we'll need more then just brute strength." Adrian told him, as Finn pondered on the fact this is something to keep him out and he'll need more then punching on this.

"All right, just be careful with that." Finn told his son.

"Don't worry the safety is on, also I found something for you as well." Adrian said as he got out a pink crystal, and handed it to Finn.

"What am I suppose to do with this." Finn asked eying the crystal.

"Squish it." Adrian told him, as Finn simply squished it, and the crystal turned to a double edged sword, as Finn moved it back and forth amazed. Till flashes of images phased through his mind, the sword was now blue, and was killing off the Destiny Gang. Finn found himself on his hands in knees, breathing in as much air as possible, as Adrian was next to him.

"Dad, dad what happened." Adrian continued to ask, worried if the sword was cursed.

"I'm fine something weird just happened, I think I'll just go with a normal sword." Finn said as he picked himself up, and went towards the many swords Adrian had. "You won't mind letting your old man borrow a few won't yeah." Finn asked.

"Pick the one you like dad." Adrian said as he placed the cloak from earlier on, as Finn looked through the selection, and found his old gold sword within the collection, it was cleaner, and a lot more sharper then before, as he got it he felt young again, he still was but still, he felt like old times. "Ready." Adrian asked, Finn looked towards his son, he still had the tux on, along with the cloak, he had a scythe hoisted on his back, the gun on his belt, along with a rapier, on the side as well.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Finn said, as Adrian handed him a cloak, as Finn placed it on, but saw that he will be easily seen for the blue he wore. "Actually let me change into something that won't give me away so easily." Finn asked.

"Fine, then place this on, and press the second button on the left." Adrian instructed him, as he tossed Finn the watch, as Finn did as he was told, and was now invisible. The two walked down the corridor unseen by the people that were still there. Finn and Adrian made it to the Wardrobe of the castle, as Adrian took guard to warn Finn if anyone was coming. As Finn looked through the selection of clothing, and was getting irritated by the fact all he could find were either pink, or blue clothing, till he came across a door, with chains around it, as Finn got his gold sword from his belt and slashed the chains, as Finn opened the door, there was a mannequin wearing a black pants, red belt buckle with a demons face on it, black as night trench coat that almost touched the ground, and a v necked shirt, as well as the mannequin wearing a black mask with blue circle eyes, and a jagged smile. Finn was amazed by the design till his head started to pound against his skull. Finn getting on his knees as the pressure on his head continued. "Dad you all right over there." Adrian's voice was heard snapping Finn out of his throbbing pain in his head.

"Yeah just fine son, just hit my head with one of the racks here." Finn said, as he got up, and went towards the clothing.

"Well be more careful, and hurry up the party is already ending." Adrian said as he noticed how empty the halls were. Finn hurried up and changed his clothing as fast as he could. "Dad are you, oh my Glob." Adrian said as he turned around to meet the smiling face of Finn's mask.

"Whoa calm down son, It's me." Finn said as he removed the mask.

"Dad you scared the crap out of me." Adrian said clutching his heart.

"Hey language." Finn scorned his child, as he placed the mask back on. "Ready." Finn said as he prepared to turn invisible.

"Yeah." Adrian said as he pressed the watch, and the two made their way towards the mountains.

_**Insanity: See you people on Sunday, that is if I like your reviews.**_


	4. Freedom

Adrian, and Finn were heading towards the mountains, not wanting to waste energy, simply walked, and took occasional breaks. Adrian had the opportunity to have some food, and water prepared in case they got trapped in the cave, or simply low in energy. "So Dad, why is this place suppose to keep you out. Did you do anything bad." Adrian asked excited, as Finn chuckled at his son's enthusiasm.

"Son if I did something bad, I would have known of it. But what ever is in there were going to find out." Finn told him taking a bite out of a pear.

"So what do you think is in there." Adrian asked as Finn pondered on that question.

"I got a couple, but they sound stupid." Finn said, as continuing to eat.

"Well come on, tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Adrian said.

"Well my first theory a portal to another land. Second theory most likely your mom's secret lab so she can work in secret." Finn said, as Adrian looked at his Dad dumbfounded. "Okay let's here your theories then." Finn said, as he crossed his arms.

"One theory this place is a back up place to go against you." Adrian said, before Finn could ask why. "Second theory, this place is a cloning facility, with your clones, prepared to either replace, or kill you. Third a place where weapons are held to go against you." Adrian said, as Finn's mouth hung wide open.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Cause, I wasn't suppose to say but mom told me that one day you will go crazy, and to uh, run before you start to attack." Adrian told Finn, as Finn pondered why that was he had never done anything crazy, well almost never.

"Well once we find out what's in there we're going to talk with your mother when we get back." Finn said as he threw the pear away, as he prepared his watch, as did Adrian. They stomped the fire out and began their walk towards the cave.

* * *

Bubblegum was in her bed she was right now thinking over the deal she was making with the Water Kingdom. She was looking for her son's best interest, but she way have taken a little over the top, Finn may have lost the memories, but he still has his morals now, meaning she shouldn't have done that. Bubblegum let out a tired sigh as there was a knock on the door. "Finn." She said loudly, as Peppermint Butler entered the room. "Oh Peppermint, what brings you here." Bubblegum asked.

"Queen we have a situation." Peppermint said, as Bubblegum tilted her head in wonder.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S GONE." Bubblegum yelled with rage, she was within the deepest part of the library, nobody knew of this place, well no one should, and she was standing in front of the stone tablet where the map of Marceline's House was gone. The map was made so new recruits could memorize it and keep it with them to pass on to their future children, but the RE only lived to work so the map was kept so people could memorize it themselves. The map was magically sealed to stay within this place, not even the top Elite Wizards of OOO could remove it, yet she's being told it has been gone, and with no one noticing.

"We're sorry your highness, but no one other then people here came in. The walls, floors, and ceilings, show that no one phased through them. The vents showed no detection of trespassers, and everyone who walked in was from the Candy Kingdom, and no one would dare betray the Kingdom." A Banana Guard said, a rookie for the future RE.

"Wait who came in here for the past 2 days, cause this place is checked every two days." Bubblegum asked to narrow the suspects down to a couple.

"Not many Queen, just your son, Nathan, Marcy, and Sir Finn." The Guard said, as Bubblegum lost color to her face, those names were the least she wanted to hear, especially for that her son, and Finn were the ones.

"Call the RE tell them to remain on high alert, and to change their orders to knock out, not to kill." Bubblegum instructed, as the Guard bowed, and left to phone in the orders. "Oh Glob help us."

Finn and Adrian were inside the cave, they already sneaked through the guards, but there were more patrolling the inside, as Adrian and Finn sneaked to the inside, as Finn's headaches became more and more painful, as he felt his head was going to explode. He was thankful the invisibility also didn't let Adrian see him, Finn's face was in total pain, how he managed not to scream out in pain was beyond him. They reached the door, not wanting to make any noise with the door, went through the doggy door. Finn and Adrian were inside as they looked around, and carefully, closed the curtains.

"A house, a house? You gotta be kidding me." Adrian let out as a whisper, as he looked around the house, it had a couch, a long lamp on the side, a TV, and a kitchen with a stove, refrigerator, and a table. As Adrian was becoming pissed with the fact this was something kept from them. "Dad what does- Dad?" Adrian asked as Finn was climbing the ladder that led to the top floor of the house, as Adrian followed. Finn's head stopped hurting, but he felt a sense of nostalgia hit him, as he felt he has been there before, Finn reached the top of the room, there layed a bed, with violet covered blankets. His head showed more images, him, and some pale woman, as they were making love, as Finn grasped his head shaking that away, as Adrian reached the top as well, as he looked around. Adrian went next to what seemed a recording studio, as something caught his eyes, a book, with the words "Memories" On the cover. Adrian opened the book, as his eyes grew wider in disbelief of what he was seeing, as Finn was near the bed, laying there, as the dust collected around him, feeling something missing.

_"So close boy."_ Finn heard as he shoot his head up to see nothing, he could have sworn he heard someone, or something.

"Dad, you need to see this." Adrian called, as Finn got off the bed and went near his son. "Dad, look." Adrian said as he handed him the book, with the first page open as Finn saw, what seemed Marcy, except a tad younger, and in a woman's arms. The woman had light blue gray skin, raven black hair, two fangs coming from her mouth, as Marcy, and the women were smiling, as the pictures continued like that. Till Finn turned the page to find a picture of him, it was him, except younger, the pictures continued till it showed of him on a hospital bed? Marcy, and the women being next to him, as it seemed to be celebrating a party, till it showed a picture of the women kissing his cheek. Finn continued with the pictures till it came to a note on the end of the book.

_Finn,_

_If your reading this that means you discovered the truth, that your memories have been erased, and these are a few memories that we spent together. Even though it was short, those days with you were the best of my whole life. Right now I had all the memories of you, and me erased so that you can live a normal life, I wanted to be with you, but the killing of my dad, seemed slightly impossible for you killing him. Still even with that I wish you a happy life with your son, one that I couldn't give to you._

_Goodbye Finn,_

_Love, Marceline._

Finn read the paper, as he stood still, as Adrian stood there waiting for an answer, but to unknown to him, Finn was slowly unwinding, as his memories began to come to him one by one. The day he visited Marceline, blowing of his house, Marcy's new body, being raped by Bubblegum, Bubblegum pregnant with Adrian, his wish, his Hell, the death with his wish family, and finally being electrocuted out of his memories.

_"About time, I've been waiting for your sorry ass for you to finally realize it."_ The Lich spoke finally free as he got up as the chains containing him within Finn's mind shattered, as Finn was listening.

_"Yeah, I guess it's back to business."_ Finn said in his mind, as Adrian was still waiting for an answer, Finn was just standing still, till he finally moved but it was a twitch, catching Adrian off guard. As Finn slowly turned around, to Adrian's surprise, saw his father with a craved smile.

"Well if it isn't my son, the one I never wanted." Finn spoke, as it cut deep into Adrian.

"What?" Adrian stuttered in fear, and shock, as he was backing away, his father's eyes were different they were cold, and blood thirsty, as his smile was now crazed, and twitchy.

"I never wanted you." Finn spoke as he raised his sword, as Adrian gasped as he jumped down the ladder.

"Where you going son, don't you wanna hang." Finn yelled, as he laughed. Adrian threw the door wide open as the RE Guards saw him running, they caught him easily.

"What are you doing here this place is-" The Crystal Guard stopped as a sword was lodged into it's head as he fell to the floor dead.

**_"Well, well, I gotta say this place has lost it's value over the years, don't you say Finn."_** The Lich's voice was heard, as everyone looked up to see Finn hovering over everyone, his eyes now black with green pupils, as his hands glowed with a green eerie glow.

"Yeah, I say we just wipe this place clean and see what rises from the ashes." Finn said, sounding like himself. "But first, a little pest control is in order." Finn said pointing a finger towards Adrian, as a concentrated ball of fire shoot out towards him, it was going to hit it's mark, till a shield stopped it, but destroying the shield.

"RE soldiers, forget last orders, attack to kill." A Fire Elemental RE yelled as the rest followed as they charged towards Finn.

"Bring it worms." Finn challenged, as the RE's charged, Adrian ran for his life, opening the door of the exit, RE's forgot about him, and concentrated on Finn. Adrian continued running hearing the sounds of soldiers getting murdered, as his father's laughter echoed through the air. "I'm coming son."

_**Insanity: News time, I'm going on break for two weeks, so yeah, not only leaving EVERY story on a cliffhanger but making you people wait as well. In other words suck it.**_


	5. Hell starts to come

_**Insanity: Hey people there has been some changes and well I'll let him say it.**_

**Darren: Hey I'm back, also as you probably haven't noticed things have been changed, do to some...recent activities my name has been released to the public do to a damn story. So yeah our name has been changed. Also since most likely all of you are hopped up on alcohol, weed, and other narcotics I have to tell you that no, I was not sent to OOO, do to some information told to you in the story 'Darren in OOO- Insanity's Revenge'. I went to a 3 week college trip. Also right now my behavior has changed for the mean time so depending on what has happened to the stories as well as the reviews that have been placed I shall either be normal or be in a different behavior. Also considering most of you don't have the freaking brain power to know this. NO the last authors note was a FAKE. You people have no-**

_**Insanity: Sorry he's not been himself lately and yeah I've been trying to hold him back, so let's see how much anger he has to say.**_

**Darren: For this story I do have shit to say. One, for people asking about smut yes there will be smut, second for someone asking for a sex scene between Marcy and Nathan, I think Insanity typed it pretty clear that they're in their child body's so you're practically asking for a kid smut scene...so yeah no. Also people about saying all hell has broken loose, no it hasn't. **

Finn yanked out the arm off a Fire elemental RE as lava squirted out, as the RE screamed in agonizing pain clutching where his arm once was. Finn smiled as he saw the RE screaming as more soldiers yelled in rage, turning around saw more RE running towards him. "Nuisance." Finn said as he lifted his hand as the ground began to crumble under the RE's feet, Finn snapped his fingers and the floor underneath them collapsed along with the RE, they feel into the crater Finn has created. The RE groaned from their fall, as they checked to see everyone was still alive.

"RE get up we need to-" The Chief of the RE was stopped by a scream everyone turned to see a Muscle RE being attacked by green illuminated ghouls. The RE continued to slash at the ghouls with no success at hitting them, as the ghouls dragged him down as he was being pulled under the ground. "Save him." The Chief yelled as everyone tried to pull the captive RE out as he was continued to be pulled under till his body was gone. The RE stood there knowing there was nothing they could have done to save him, till there was movement under the dirt as a hand popped out, the RE readied their weapons as the RE that was pulled under the ground came out. "Ronald are you okay." The Chief asked, the RE in question stayed quiet his head down, everyone remained still waiting to see what will happen as the ghouls came back. "Arnold behind you." The Chief warned the RE raised his head to show his eyes black and empty of feeling, as it grasped the sword in its hand and let out a blood curdling scream.

The RE backed away as they heard someone whistle from above they looked up to see Finn levitating above them. "Here's more for you boys." Finn said as he threw two beaten up RE to the ghouls as they instantly began to scream then stop. The two RE rose from the ground with the same eyes at the first RE. "Come up when you're finished we have some work to do." Finn told them as he left, the RE looked towards the ghouls and the 3 RE that were being possessed, as they let out another shriek and advanced, as did the RE. Finn was above hearing the whole thing go down whistling a tune as he checked the swords around him, till he found a hilt on the floor, he picked it up and a blade made out of green fire came out. "Perfect." Finn said as he noticed the screaming and clashing of swords has stopped. He turned around to see the RE standing behind him some with slight bruises and cuts on their faces and body's. "Welcome back, now then let's get to work."

* * *

Adrian was running towards the Ice Kingdom, his mother told him to go there when his Dad would go like this, he never expected it to actually happen. He was tired, his feet were dragging behind him as he continue to run, Adrian continued to run till the change of temperature changed as he saw he was within the border of the Ice Kingdom. Adrian continued to run through the snowy terrain as he made his way up the flight of stairs trying to get to the inside.

Inside Marcy was lying on top of Nathan, her head on his chest, Nathan stroking her hair gently as the movie continued to play without anyone watching it. The two stayed like that for some time, as the lights turned on and they reacted fast as they saw Simon standing there. "What are you two doing up?" Simon asked them.

"We couldn't sleep, also Simon, we should have told you... Adrian found where Marceline's house is, and Finn knows where it is." Nathan told him head held down.

"Oh I already- WAIT WHAT?" Simon yelled out in surprise.

"Wait Simon what do you think he was talking about." Marcy asked referring to Simon's first words.

"I thought you were going to tell me about your relationship." Simon spoke as their eyes shot wide open in astonishment.

"You-you knew?" They asked.

"Yes I knew, Gunther 2 told me." Simon said pointing towards a dark corner as it showed a penguin hiding within the shadows, as he came to the light placed his flipper to his eyes then towards Marcy and Nathan as it went back in the shadows, as Marcy and Nathan felt a sense of disturbance, weirdness, and eeriness. Knowing that their whole movements and actions were being watched. "Still you should have told me who knows what could-" Simon was interrupted by his door being smashed wide open, as a small figure wearing a black cloak, and a scythe hoisted in his back was there. "Back I got nun-chucks and I'm not afraid to use them." Simon warned waving the nun-chucks around, as Nathan got out of the couch readying his crystal claw, as Marcy pulled out her collapsible sword which unfolded to a one sided blade. As the intruder took of his hood to show Adrian breathing deeply and exhausted.

"Adrian." They all yelled in surprise, Simon went towards him as he grasped his shoulders. "Adrian what happe-"

"He's free." Adrian spoke the words to tell Simon if this would happen, as the room got colder everyone shaking in fear.

"What." Simon asked his body shaking in fear as his voice came close to a whisper.

* * *

Finn was walking through the woods as his small army lay waste to the nature around him. "Hey you can't do this to nature." A man screamed as they turned to see a man wearing a green tunic with different pattern leaves on it, with a green pointed hat on top of his head, with a long beard going to his feet. As Finn simply smiled and waved a hand dismissing what Forest Wizard just said.

"Kill him." Finn spoke as the RE drew their swords and went towards him, as Forest wizard made roots from the ground come up as a Fire Elemental RE burned the ground, as a Ice Re encased FW arm in ice, as he let out a yelp of the cold. FW tried to get the ice off as a shadow towered over him as a Muscle RE raised his fists and brought them down on him, causing a giant bump on FW's head as blood poured out of his mouth, the rest of the RE surrounded him as they began to pummel him with their fist and some branches. "Such a peaceful walk." Finn said as FW's pleas and screams for help were heard through the forest as the rest of the RE's set the forest to blaze, as Finn whistled a happy tune.

* * *

At the Ice Kingdom Simon, Nathan, and Marcy were in Simon's past room, which was turned to a weapon room. Nathan grabbed a shield that's all he really needed for his own hand was a weapon, along with a helmet. Simon grabbed a white book, that was all? As for Marcy she changed her entire outfit, she wore a metal plated chest armor that went with her figure, a small skirt with green and gold designs, her entire arms were covered with a white silk material that repels all elemental attacks, she had her hair tied back as a few strands were in her face. "Nathan you're one lucky guy." Adrian whispered to him.

"I will be if we survive, you'll be my best man." Nathan joked as he thought over bringing along a one sided sword the size of Finn.

"Still what are we going to do." Adrian asked.

"Kill Finn." Bubblegum's voice was heard as everyone turned around to see Bubblegum in a mechanized suit, but had her head uncovered, the color black had black pointed shoulder pads, a blade attached to the wrists of the suit, fingers sharpened to the point, and what seemed a 50. magnum, and a katana hoisted on the side of her legs while a giant sword was attached to her back.

"Mom what do you mean kill-"

"Adrian listen to me, your father was placed inside a self indulged coma, part of him that is. That place you went to awakened that part of your father that should have remained dormant forever, but it's out. The state your father was in before this was a fail-safe, now there's only one solution." Bubblegum told him, as Adrian came with just one question.

"Wait if that place was so dangerous and should never be found, why didn't you just blow the place up." Adrian asked as Bubblegum's face was blank as she looked at the rest as they all had blank faces. "Oh my Glob." Adrian said as he face palmed himself. "Mom how long has Dad been in the state I remember him as." Adrian asked referring to when his Dad was his dad and not this crazy being.

"8 years." Bubblegum said hesitantly.

"8 years, and yet none of you ever thought of that." Adrian yelled as everyone could only rub their heads in embarrassment, as Adrian let out a sigh. "Hand me a weapon and Mom, come here." Adrian said as Bubblegum kneeled in front of her son.

"Yes, owww." Bubblegum yelped as Adrian smacked her forehead.

"Think Mom, sheesh." Adrian said as he walked past her and out of the room with a 20in Katana in hand, as the room was silent of what just occurred.

* * *

"So where we going." Marcy asked, as everyone was riding Marrow as a picture of Bubblegum was shown on a hologram, Bubblegum was not on the Marrow she was running thanks to the suit made her go faster.

"We're going here." Bubblegum said as the hologram showed a map as it showed a blinking dot. "There's where Finn is at, there's where we'll all attack." Bubblegum spoke.

"Agreed." A voice was heard through the hologram.

"Uh who is this?" Nathan asked.

"Lieutenant Simmins Water Kingdom."

"General Hickens Goblin Kingdom"

"Lieutenant -" The names and ranks kept coming.

"All right everyone quiet, Mom who exactly is helping us here." Adrian asked.

"Every Kingdom in OOO." Bubblegum answered

"What the heck that's over kill." Adrian yelled.

"Adrian we're dealing with the Lich as well." Simon told him, as Adrian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Adrian the Lich is within your father, giving him strength fueling his anger. We need to have everyone on our side on this." Bubblegum told him.

"I swear when we get back I'm blowing that place up so bad it will make every explosion ever made look like a fire cracker, and Mom we're having a talk about this crap." Adrian yelled as everyone was silent as a gulp was noticeable, most likely from Bubblegum. "All right everyone encircle the area, Muscle Kingdom soldiers take the right flank, Fire Kingdom soldiers take their side next to them, Slime Kingdom arsenal ready for an aerial attack, Goblin Kingdom soldiers straight ahead." Adrian started telling orders do to, thanks to his studying he knew which people were perfect for which tasks in hand, the map showed everyone preparing to attack Finn till they were on top of him and...

"Uh sire there's nothing here except an eyeball, and a letter saying 'Hahahahaha nice try bitch.' And it seems to be written in blood." A soldier in the ground said as everyone stayed silent and dumbfounded.

"Mom." Adrian asked assertively about this.

"The eye was a camera, and a tracking device I placed on your father." Bubblegum spoke again hesitantly.

"What the heck. Mom was Dad your test subject or something." Adrian yelled as there was a long pause. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I didn't say yes." Bubblegum spoke up.

"You didn't say no either." A new voice was heard.

"Wait, uncle Jake?" Adrian asked.

"Hey nephew." Jake's voice was heard with a cheerful attitude.

"Jake what are you doing here." Bubblegum asked

"My brother is going crazy and you expect me to just sit back and watch it unfold." Jake said.

"Good point." Adrian added.

"Still where's Finn, Bubblegum." Jake talked towards her.

"Well let me check the other tracking device." Bubblegum said.

"What? Another one, how many of those things do you have on Dad. No wait do I have one?" Adrian asked, as once again there was silence. "Are you freaking kidding, is my fucking eye a fake." Adrian asked as he tried to pry his own eye out.

"Adrian language." Bubblegum spoke.

"Language? You freaking violated my rights, wait another Glob Damn second, Jake did you know about this." Adrian asked as Jake began to stutter uncontrollably. "That's it, Jake, you, me and my mother are having a conversation about this crap. Nathan, Marcy you too."

"What why?" Nathan asked.

"Because I said so." Adrian said sternly, as they shrank back. "Simon you too."

"What why do I have to be dragged into this?" Simon asked.

"Look where we are for you not saying anything." Adrian pointed out.

"Okay." Simon said defeated.

"Also who else knew about this crap." Adrian asked everyone on the hologram.

"Nope."

"Had no idea."

"Nothing."

"Uh, I'm new here, what the Nightosphere is going on?"

"You're excused. Now Mom where is Dad going." Adrian asked anger still within his voice.

"The map says that he's..." Bubblegum spoke as a new map was shown of a moving target as it continued to move towards the sea, as the map expanded. "Oh no."

"What." Adrian asked furious.

"He's going to the well." A deathly silence spread through the air.

"I'm the only one confused here." Adrian spoke.

"Adrian, your father the way he is right now he can easily take down half of the kingdoms by himself. If he reaches that well the Lich's strength shall increase to the point we have no idea how much destruction your father could do." Bubblegum explained.

"Well Finn did destroy an entire world once remember." Jake said remembering when Finn used the amulet when he went to his wish world and just nuked the hell out it.

"So we're fucked." Adrian said.

**Darren: Sorry for any behavior I have said etc, etc, etc.**


	6. FUCK

**Darren: Hey People here's an early Christmas present as well as this story along with 3 others shall be the only ones that will be updated till they are FINISHED. Yeah we need to finish more stories so until this and the others stories are finished no updates from other stories.**

**_Insanity: Also if you want a story for Christmas UPDATE_**

Finn had finally arrived his destination point the ruins of the past world. "So close yet so far, why don't you just fucking fly us there." The Lich asked.

"What, and make them get off easy, I wanna make them feel they almost have a chance to beating me. Like I almost had a chance for a good life." Finn sneered as his army arrived not far behind, Finn and his possessed army walked slowly down the destroyed world, around them buildings slowly crumbling down, desolation and death everywhere, skeletons scattered, Finn wanted to savor the moment for the world would soon be like this, but maybe worse. Finn's thoughts were interrupted by a shadow go past him, Finn looked up to see Adrian, Nathan, Marcy, and Simon aboard of the Marrow. "Well, come to see your demise first hand." Finn yelled towards them as they glared at him in anger.

"Finn this will be your only chance, give up this nonsense and return back to your usual self." Simon pleaded as he clutched the white book closer to him.

"Hmm, let me think about it...no." Finn told him, as Simon stood on the bird.

"Kids stay out of the way. Adrian lower me." Simon told him, as Adrian obeyed as they landed on the ground. "Now fly as high as possible." Simon instructed.

"Simon we can-"

"NO, you need to stay safe." Simon yelled. "Stay out of this, Adrian make sure they stay on this bird."

"Right." Adrian spoke as he yanked on the birds feathers as it let out a cry and flew high into the air. Simon turned around to see Finn smiling evilly hands crossed, waiting to see what he had in store. Simon took out the crown from his belt.

"This time it is worth it." Simon told himself as he placed the crown on his head using every piece of sanity he had left controlled himself as he read off the spells off the white book. The air began to grow unusually cold as ice appeared from the ground, 3 duplicates of Simon appeared, one holding a three headed nun chuck, another breathing out icy cold breath freezing the ground and shattering any solid material. The third had shurikens, and snow surrounding him or simply floating around his body. The original Simon was on the head of a giant snow golem his torso and above sticking out as the snow golem held a giant ice sword, ice shield nun chucks on the side kunia stuck on the side, had icicles sticking off its back, the golem was drooling out icy acid melting away the ground it touched. "This is your last chance Finn give up or I'll-" Simon was stopped by the sound of thunder as everything went completely dark as a flash of light came and went, as everything went back to normal.

Adrian, Nathan, and Marcy stood there unaware what has happened. They looked down below they saw Simon just there not moving, then towards Finn, had his fingers pointed like a gun towards Simon. "First point of strategy Simon, don't make your weak spot so easy to hit." Finn told him, as the kids placed their attention back to Simon, as his doubles disappeared in a puff of snow, as the golem began to crumble, Simon began to fall as well.

"Simon." Nathan yelled as he jumped off the bird.

"Nathan." Marcy yelled jumping not too far behind. Nathan was going full speed towards Simon, then noticed Marcy falling behind him as well. Nathan did a back flip as he got near Marcy, he grabbed her with his real hand, then shot himself forward towards Simon, avoiding failing snow, and icicles tipped with acid. They were coming to the ground fast, Nathan grabbed Simon with his crystal hand as he prepared for impact to the ground, as a puff of smoke clouded where they crashed.

"Simon, Simon." Nathan and Marcy continued to yell at their father, as he let out small groans. They looked at him better as the smoke cleared, he looked older, he lost most of his hair, his skin looked bluer, slightly see through, and cracked.

"Kids, I don't have long." Simon breathed out.

"What no he didn't even hit-" Nathan was stopped by the sound of metal crashing to the ground. They turned to see the shattering remains of the crown in the floor, as they realized Finn aimed for Simon's crown the whole time.

"Nathan." Simon spoke getting their attention. "Nathan." Simon spoke again using what ever strength he had left made an a thin ice sword. "I crown you...the new ruler of he Ice Kingdom." Simon said placing the sword to the side of his shoulders, as the sword then shattered and faded away.

"What, no you're going to live, SIMON." Nathan yelled as his eyes filled with tears.

"Good bye my children." Simon said as his body began to crack, as his body turned to complete ice, then caved in upon itself as it turned to snowflakes, letting the air spread Simon's body away into the air.

"Simon, SIMON." Marcy cried out, as tears fell off her cheeks. "SIM-" Marcy was interrupted by the sound of metal ripping, and the gushing of fluids falling to the ground, and the sound of hurtful moaning. Marcy turned her head slowly towards Nathan to see him lifted in the air by Finn, whose hand has broke through Nathan's back and exiting out his chest. Nathan's body twitched, as blood escaped his mouth, eyes fixated on Marcy. As her pupils narrowed and her eyes widened, as her jaw quivered on the sight.

"Hmm something about this seems familiar, what could it possibly be." Finn said to himself tapping his chin with his free hand as he waved Nathan around slightly, getting grunts and groans from him. "Ah yes, this is like the time I jabbed my sword through Jamaica's body, but something is missing, what is it, what is it." Finn said continually moving Nathan side to side, as Marcy let out small whimpers and cries seeing her boyfriend like this. "Ah yes, he died, and so will you." Finn said lifting up a sword handle, as it lit up with green fire.

"Nooo." Marcy yelled as the sword was brought down. Out of nowhere Finn was kicked in the face, Finn fell backwards from the kick as Nathan got out of his grasp falling Marcy caught him.

"Well glad to see my son has the balls to hit me, well son, are you going to run or fight." Finn asked Adrian who was the one who kicked Finn, as the Marrow landed behind him.

"Marcy get Nathan and fly him to Mo's for repairs." Adrian said gripping the scythe he had on his back as he readied it.

"But Adrian-"

"Marcy this is an order, get out of here now." Adrian yelled at her.

"Oh, harsh." Finn joked. As Marcy lifted herself up and placed Nathan on the Marrow's back, she looked down and saw the remains of Simon's crown she picked it up and placed the pieces on her pocket.

"You better stay alive, Nathan wants you as his best man." Marcy spoke as she kicked the bird on its side, as it flew away at high speed.

"Well son." Finn said readying his weapon.

"Well, what you waiting for old man." Adrian said readying his scythe, as he prepared the katana as well for emergencies.

Finn advanced shooting a fire ball of his sword towards Adrian, as Adrian blocked it with his scythe as he ran towards Finn. Finn swung his sword Adrian ducked under him bringing his scythe up. Finn clutched it with his hand, swiftly Adrian grabbed his katana swinging towards Finn, who disappeared.

"Well good to see my son can keep up with me in ¼ my speed." Finn said 20 ft behind Adrian. Adrian couldn't believe that his father was that fast. He didn't eve see him move. "Scared son, if you want I could carry you and put you to sleep like old times." Finn taunted.

"I'm going to kill you." Adrian said clutching the katana.

"Bring it." Finn spoke. Adrian ran at full speed. Finn prepared for him, till Adrian disappeared. Finn looked around then raised his sword to his right blocking off Adrian's katana. "Invisibility isn't going to help here."

Finn said as Adrian turned visible again as he leaped back as he tore off the watch knowing it was crap here. And ran towards Finn again, Finn swung his sword again as Adrian ducked. Finn thought he was going though his legs again only to have Adrian jump over him spinning with his sword slash at Finn, as he landed behind Finn. Finn has been slashed on some parts of his face his forehead right cheek, and some small part of his ear was slashed small amounts of blood was coming off it.

"Hahhahahah, that's it son, be the warrior you were meant to be." Finn said flying towards Adrian as their weapons clashed swinging at each other their weapons clashing each time as sparks flew off them as they both continued to hit each other. As they both stood there locked in battle. Adrian grunting hard trying to keep his sword intact. As Finn gradually smiled, as he leaned into Adrian. "Wanna hear a secret." Finn whispered. "The reason you're alive is because your mother raped me." Finn spoke as Adrian was caught off guard with the news as Finn raised his knee as it connected with Adrian's stomach. Adrian got the air knocked out of him, as Finn swiped his hand slapping Adrian 30ft away, as Adrian's body tumbled and bounced off the ground as he hit the wall of a broken building. He was half unconscious, his head was pounding against his skull, his mouth tasted like metal, half his body was weak and hurt. As Finn's possessed army was on top of him ready to finish him off. "STOP." Finn yelled as the army looked at him. "Leave him, I wanna see if he can actually defeat me." Finn said as he began walking away as the army left Adrian in the ground, as Finn took one last look at Adrian. "Come at me son, lets see if you can stop me." Finn said as he continued his walk.

Marcy was holding Nathan's head on her arms, trying to stop the bleeding. As Nathan continued to stroke her hair, smiling all the way. "You're going to be all right." Marcy told him.

"I know I will, I know-" Nathan's words were cut short as the Marrow took a quick turn to the left as Marcy looked ahead and saw in horror that Mo's place was under attack, slime creatures with goo coming out of their eyes and mouth as blasters were being used against the creatures, as well as taking aim on Marcy and Nathan.


End file.
